


socials

by nekotail



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: ? - Freeform, I Tried, It's just him, It's late, Social Media, Written In One Hour, i can't write stuff that's not crack, internet dynamics, kind of crack, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekotail/pseuds/nekotail
Summary: Is he doing a good job of upholding that charming mysterious guy aura? He thinks he's doing a good job. He never cheaps out with #relatable content and maintains a professional distance with everyone, even his fans. Retweeting "AAAAAAAAAA" was just to spice it up! Keep everyone on their toes. Very mysterious. And charming.KID on twitter because why not lol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	socials

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#WhereAreMyTantei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851773) by [joisbishmyoga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisbishmyoga/pseuds/joisbishmyoga). 



> I don't even know man. I tried my best with the internet stuff. I don't use twitter, i'm just faking it lol - possible (probably) inaccuracies
> 
> it's late, about 1AM. proofreading? yeah i read through it like two times. i sleep now

Kaito gets a twitter. This is not news.

Kaito KID gets a twitter. The internet explodes. (Okay, maybe that's an overstatement.)

At first, it's pegged as a troll account, which, guys, Kaito swears it is not. This is a 100% serious twitter used for only the most official KID news and..uhhh... business. Seriously, he's offended anyone would even think that! Is what Kaito mutters as he retweets some guy saying "AAAAAAAAAA" with no additional context.

Is he doing a good job of upholding that charming mysterious guy aura? He thinks he's doing a good job. He never cheaps out with #relatable content and maintains a professional distance with everyone, even his fans. Retweeting "AAAAAAAAAA" was just to spice it up! Keep everyone on their toes. Very mysterious. And charming.

Ooh! Some of his followers are trying to scope out new targets for him. Although they don't _quite_ know what Kaito's looking for, hey, a gem's a gem! And scrolling down, that one's really pretty.. Ever since he proved himself as the real deal Kaito KID with that glorious heist stream, people give him lots of respect! And tips.

People also give him a lot of (mostly joking, he hopes) insults. They keep tweeting at him stuff like "i thought magicians were supposed to be good with their hands lmao" and "that moment when u can steal any gem but holding things is hard" with that one moment from the heist stream attached. Kaito is offended. A guy drops his phone off the top floor one, _one_ time, and this is how he's treated. He lets the world know how he feels via tweet, except more graceful and in less words. And well, at least the viewers got a nice aerial view of the building.

The reception, as with anything he posts, is almost immediate, though it's calmed down from when he first started. Is he not as relevant anymore? Sad. Almost giddily, Kaito watches the numbers go up. Should one man be able to wield such power? Should he even be allowed to have more than, like, 10 followers? Probably not. It's ok though, he's got a no-no list for all the taboo topics: politics, religion, and anything that requires more than five seconds of serious thought.

Aw, how sweet. One of the replies is telling him that "assuming youre even in GMT+9 time, ITS LATE GO TO SLEEP STOP MESSING AROUND ON TWITTER". Oh, maybe that's true. Kaito looks up to see-

Holy shit it's 2AM. He bids himself goodnight and silently thanks the internet for existing. Creating the Kaito KID twitter was such a great (horrible) _great_ idea, he thinks with a grin. Fooling around online is such fun.

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> when you don't know how to end a story naturally so you just slap "~END~" at the end, haha couldn't be me


End file.
